Until The Last Sunflower Dies
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: Tadashi was the one supposed to be there, not his little sister, his little princess. Hiro was still young. She deserved to live, damn it! [In where Hiro is the one to be caught by the explosion, and Tadashi was the one to create a group of heroes to get justice.] Alive!Tadashi, Fem!Hiro. Non-Cannon.
1. Prologue

**HI GUYS! I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**And I brought a new story with me :3**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every now and then so... yeah... please be patient...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Hiro fanfic _(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it!)_ so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated M because of possible future lemons and gore, and because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Big Hero 6 is not not mine _(unfortunately)_ I just own the plot.**

* * *

**Pairing:** Tadashi X Honey Lemon... and that's all. I accept suggestions :3

**Warnings: **Alive!Tadashi. Fem!Hiro. Mentions of attempt of suicide and cutting. _(More warnings will be added in the future)._

* * *

**Published: 03-09-15**

* * *

**Prologue**

**― ＊ ―**

**The Genius Child **

* * *

Hiroko "Hiro" Hamada grew up to be a little different than other kids her age. For one, she was smarter than them. Much more than any other kid her age. When she was barely four years old she could already solve math problems meant for first graders and a year later she was already enrolled at elementary school, and by the time she reached nine years old, graduating was no longer an issue.

Middle school was a little harder than what she would had expected, not because of the classes, those were easy, but because the students were older than her. They saw the world differently and dealt with their problems differently than someone her age would. And even though Hiro was more mature than the average nine year old, she was still a kid at hear. Not to mention some of her peers at school were beginning with the joy of puberty and they did not want to mix themselves with the "baby" of the school.

It was hard to relate to someone there.

Two years later, Hiro was happy to say that she no longer had to deal with that. She graduated the best of her year, and she managed to somehow get along with her year-mates better than she had anticipated.

But then high school came, and shit hit the fan.

Hiro had been a good little girl up until them. Perfect grades, perfect brother and aunt, perfect life.

Everything was perfect for her.

But then kids at school began to shove her around and push her buttons. Hiro had to learn her way to navigate around school and avoid bullies, all while keep perfect grades and not letting her family know. The last thing she wanted was for them to worry about her. Not even her brother who was beginning High School alongside her was of any help, especially because she was attending a school for gifted children with a scholarship, and not everyone there was… welcoming.

She wished and prayed things would get better.

_But they didn't._

Somewhere along the way Hiroko grew angry at bitter. At herself, at her aunt, at her brother, at her teachers and fellow students, because none of them noticed what was happening to her, and if they did, no one ever did anything to help her. She raged and cried, hiding everything behind a smile, until one day she simply stopped caring at all.

* * *

**_She just wanted the pain to stop._**

* * *

She was going to end everything.

Hiroko was ready. A razor in one hand and a bottle filled with pills, she wanted to do both to ensure her death.

She was ready.

Just she wasn't.

A mere second away from swallowing the pills, she froze and broke down crying in the bathroom floor. The cuts in her arms bleeding heavily and coating the floor.

And then Tadashi called her name.

_The light of her life._

Hiroko could hear him so close she almost had feared her brother was standing right behind the door, or worse, right inside the bathroom and watching her with horrified eyes. Only he wasn't. He was actually calling her from the bottom of the stairs to their connected rooms, and letting her know dinner was ready.

Her stomach fell and she felt both nauseous and disgusted with her actions and herself. She had been so selfish and about to kill herself. She had been about to abandon her brother. Her sweet brother who had always been there for her even when she felt he wasn't really. Because she knew, _she knew_, that if her brother had had any idea of what she was going through he wouldn't had hesitated to crush anyone who had dared to even look at her wrongly.

All this messed had happened because she was too much of a coward to open her mouth and ask for help.

_But it was so hard._

Hiro hadn't wanted anyone to know about the bullying, much less Tadashi of all people. Hiro hadn't wanted to be seen as weak. She hadn't wanted to appear dependable of the people around her.

And that had been a mistake on her part.

So Hiroko stood up, cleaned up her arms, put disinfectant on the cuts and bandaged them making sure to stop the bleeding before putting a dark hoodie on and marching downstairs to join her family for dinner.

That night Hiro hugged her aunt and brother extra hard and kissed them twice instead of once on the cheeks before going to sleep, and resolved herself to become stronger.

Six months later, Hiro graduated high school with honors and selected as valedictorian.

At only thirteen years old she was done with her nightmare and was ready for a new chapter.

Only she wasn't.

A year later and Hiroko still had nightmares about her time in high school. No one ever discovered what she did that day, but she sometimes wondered if someone would, or what would have happened if she had swallows those pills. Sometimes she imagined Tadashi learning of it and she couldn't help but cringe in fright. Not that it really mattered anyway, because he was so busy with his new school Hiroko he would notice, not any time soon.

Hiroko didn't know how to deal with everything going on, and ultimately, ended up involving herself in bot fights.

It had actually been a mistake, really. Bot fights started to become popular, and she had built one herself so that she wouldn't get bored at home now that she was out of high school _(she didn't plan on going to any college or university just yet, just… later)_. One thing led to another, and soon enough Hiro was on the streets and bot fighting. For the first time in a long time, Hiroko felt happy. There was something that was exciting to her! And Tadashi finally seemed to be paying attention to her, even if it was only to scold her and look at her with disappointed eyes.

He was finally looking at her.

It was that year that Hiroko got herself tangled in some really bad stuff that ended up with, not only her, but with Tadashi too thrown to jail. Aunt Cass had been furious, but she let it go at the end, like she always did.

It was also that day that Tadashi managed to convince her to attend college with him at SFIT. Hiroko couldn't remember when was the last time she had been this excited to go to school. Five, four years ago? It was difficult to tell.

The next few weeks the American-Japanese couldn't focus on anything but her microbots. It was everything she could think of. By the time everything was ready, the day she was due to present her project was right around the corner, and she was ready.

_Mostly._

It wouldn't help anything to lie. Hiroko panicked minutes before her presentation, and she had almost bolted out of the place before Tadashi had managed to calm her down enough for her to think clearly. Her presentation was perfect, there were a little bumps at the beginning, but everything came out at the end and she got accepted at the University. Everyone was so happy and Aunt Cass even offered them free food! Aunt Cass never did that unless something really, _really_ good happened.

But before they left, Tadashi pulled her aside to talk with her in private. Hiroko had smiled at him slyly and mimicked his voice saying how proud he should be of her now, only for him to mock her telling her that everyone saw her bra when she had "walked" on the ceiling, to her mortification. Which hadn't been true, by the way, but for those ten seconds she had almost been ready to faint.

And then, the alarms went off.

Tadashi had rushed back to the University and when he learned Professor Callaghan was still inside he had ran inside despite his little sister's pleas to not go.

Hiro couldn't bear to stand by helplessly, panicking and wondering if her brother, her best friend, and her entire world would ever come out safe. She picked up Tadashi's cap, her mind made up, and ran right behind her older brother and into the burning building. She would not lose her brother like that, not after they had finally reconnected after so long. She refused.

She never came out.

* * *

_**(She Is No More)**_

* * *

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it? I hope you guys liked it! XD**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**＊Hiroko: Generous child ― 博子.**

**And sorry for the mistakes.**

_**Bye bye!**_

**Mia Heartnet.**


	2. STORIES BEING STOLEN

Dear everyone,

For all of you who were waiting for another update of this story, it is my deepest regret to tell you that it is not, and until further notice, I will not be posting any more chapters.

_Why? _

The reason for this note is because it has come to my attention that there are several fake websites that are mirrors of this one, and literally, ALL FANFICS from FFnet are being stolen.

All stories, profiles, absolutely everything has been stolen and copied onto the following websites (just get rid of the spaces):

* thebuystock . org

* talkfictions . com

* fictionavenue . org

* thanfiction . org

* hmofiction . org

They are making profit out of our stories with advertisements. The are taking away what we made and saying it's theirs, and that despicable. This is called spamdexing, please report them. Theft of this magnitude, literally millions of stories, should not go unpunished.

My fellow writers, beta readers, fans, and everyone who owns a FFnet account, please listen to my plea:

**DO NOT TRY TO LOG INTO ANY SITE THAT LOOKS LIKE FFNET BUT IT'S NOT, WE DON'T KNOW IF THEY COULD ALSO STEAL OUR EMAILS AND PASSWORDS! **

...

**HOW TO REPORT **

1- Go here:_ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

2- Put in the name of the website (one report each)

3- Write in additional details: This is a spamdexing mirror site to fan fiction . net (no spaces) and has stolen my profiles and intellectual property.

4- Click "I am not a robot" and then "Report webspam"

5- Report more by clicking the link on: Go back to_ google(. com) /webmasters /tools/spamreportform?hl=en_ (without spaces and parenthesis)

Writers and fanfic readers should report these websites that profit off our hard work. Stop plagiarism and art theft!  
Boost! I looked into this website, and my stories are there. Let's get these bastards. Check your work. I'm very sorry for disappointing you all, but hopefully all of this will be over soon and we can all go back to write and read fanfics without fearing works being stolen.

_**Mia Heartnet.**_


End file.
